Silence
by livelearnlovesing
Summary: "Les sat focusing on the voices of his brothers. He wasn't sure how he would tell them about what had happened the night before. The thought of telling them petrified him into a numbed silence. He knew he could never let anyone ever know what had happened to him. This was one secret that his brothers would never be able to know."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies**

* * *

Silence Ch. 1

Les was overjoyed. He had finished selling early and he got to walk the city streets until Davey expected him back at the lodging house. He roamed around his usual neighborhoods chatting with other newsies and charming vendors for extra food. At the time for him to go back Les began the mile and a half hike. After walking for half a mile he encountered the Corvine gang.

"Hey look, it's the baby newsie," Paul Corvine taunted from an alleyway. "Where are all your babysitters?" Paul and the two other gang members laughed.

"I ain't a baby Paul. I don't need a babysitter," Les shot back, walking towards the alley.

Paul walked over toward Les,"Well after this you're gonna wish someone was here to watch you," suddenly he pulled Les by his shirt into the dark alley and punched him in the stomach.

Les groaned falling to his knees. The other two gang members, Vincent and Darren, took the opportunity to kick Les to the concrete. Les caught himself before hitting the pavement. His wrist made a sickening **crunch** and he screamed in pain. He clutched his arm, hot tears escaping from his eyes.

"Oh look the baby's crying," Paul taunted.

Through gritted teeth, Les shot back, "I'm not a baby." With all his might he kicked Paul in the shin.

Rage filled Paul's eyes, and he pulled out a knife. "Get him boys."

The boys jumped on Les, punching him in the face.

Les groaned in pain. He heard fabric ripping and then he promptly passed out.

* * *

A knife held to Les's throat woke Les from unconsciousness and brought his attention back to the group of boys on top of him. Paul Corvine, pushed his elbow into Les' chest while he delivered his final warning.  
"If you tell anyone what happened here tonight, they won't believe you," Paul gave an evil grin before continuing. "You asked for it when you walked into this alley."  
Les' heart sank and Paul let out an evil laugh before giving Les one final punch, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

I _t never happened, it never happened_

Les thought as he woke up.  
His mind raced rapidly as he tried to push the harrowing experience out of his mind.  
 _I need to get up_. _I have to get back home_

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. When he had succeeded in doing so Les began to stand up. Suddenly, his legs felt like jello and the overwhelming feeling of nausea caused him to throw up whatever he had, had for dinner that night. He took a deep shaky breath and again tried to stand up, slower this time. Using the alley wall for support, Les stood up and leaned against it.  
His still foggy mind observed his surroundings. He knew where he was, he wouldn't have ventured into unknown territory at night. The problem was that the lodging house was almost a mile walk back and Les wasn't sure if he would be able to make it. He staggered into the city street, and hoped he'd make it home before passing out again.

* * *

Jack knew Les was a smart kid. He was the one of the smartest ten year olds he'd ever met. Which was why Jack had no idea why Les was late. Not just the usual tardiness after a long day of selling, but he was almost three hours late. Jack was certain that Les wouldn't have gone off to do something stupid. Except for the part of him that still knew that Les was only ten and at that age every kid thinks they're invincible.  
"Jack has anyone seen him yet?" Davey questioned anxiously.  
Davey had been a nervous wreck since he realized Les wasn't back on time. And had since then he'd been pacing the dorms of the lodging house looking for answers.  
"No, sorry Dave he hasn't turned up yet."  
Davey let out another sigh of frustration. "Where could he be it's been hours and it's getting dark out."  
Jack clapped Davey on the shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine. He's a smart kid, and when he gets back here he'll get the lecture of the century for scaring us."

* * *

Les neared the lodging house. With every step he became more and more exhausted. The long walk had taken a toll on his beaten body, he approached the door and took in a deep breath. He opened the door to find Jack pacing on the other side.

"Les!" Jack exclaimed. "What happened?"  
Les opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words. He looked into Jack's wide eyes and promptly passed out in his arms.

* * *

"Davey get in here!" Jack yelled from the doorway.  
Davey rushed down the stairs and helped Jack bring Les over to the sick room. The pair sat Les down on the bed and started to assess his injuries. Jack pulled off Les' shirt revealing deep purple bruises.  
Davey looked down and felt faint. He had helped Jack fix up lots of boys before, but seeing his own brother like this made him feel sick.  
"Are you ok Davey?" Jack questioned as Davey began to use the bed frame for support.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine just lost my balance for a sec there."  
"Ok we're gunna have to take off his pants now," Jack grimaced. "Ready."  
"Let's get this over with."  
Les' legs were worse than his upper body. The blood from the numerous amount of cuts had dried to the fabric. The boys slowly removed the pants, reopening most of the cuts, and leaving a bloody and pussy mess.  
At first glance Davey felt as if he was going to puke, but he pushed those thoughts aside and fixed up Les as well as he and Jack could.  
After the boys had finished Davey sat on the bed next to Les, Jack right by his side.  
"Please be okay," Davey prayed. "Please be okay."

* * *

Les became conscious again after a long night had passed. Much to his dismay the first thing he did was panic. He bolted up bringing the blankets up to shield his exposed torso.  
"Easy Les, easy you're fine." Jack softly spoke. "Your home now, whatever happened is over."  
Davey joined them on the bed. "Your family's here to protect you," he said.

Les sat focusing on the voices of his brothers. He wasn't sure how he would tell them about what had happened the night before. The thought of telling them petrified him into a numbed silence. He knew he could never let anyone ever know what had happened to him. This was one secret that his brothers would never be able to know.

* * *

 **I seem to have a problem with torturing Les, whops. I think his character is so much fun to write because I can take creative liberties with how he is. Also, I'm a sucker for the brotherly bond between between Les, Davey, and Jack. This is also my very first multi-chapter story so on that note, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I love hearing from all of you and feedback always motivates me to write more. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm sorry that there was such a long gap between chapters.**

 **Warning: Mentions of rape**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies**

Silence Ch. 2

Les had successfully evaded any questions from Davey and Jack the rest of the afternoon, using the excuse of being tired and wanting to sleep to his advantage. But, Les could see that Jack and Davey wanted answers from him and soon. The pure thought of telling the boys what had happened the night before made him sick to his stomach. He felt so ashamed that he couldn't fight back against the Corvine's. The boys had broken him. Now he was helpless, sitting in bed afraid to even speak.

Suddenly, a hand was on Les' shoulder causing him to jump and pull the blankets tightly around him.

"Easy there Les it's just me," Jack said, pulling his hand off if Les' shoulder.

Les relaxed a bit and looked at Jack.

"Are ya doing okay Les?"

"I'm fine," Les mumbled.

"Ya hurting anywhere?"

"My arm hurts but that's it." Now that was a lie Les' whole body was sore from the ordeal.

"Do ya need anything?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Still? You've been napping all day!"

"Yes I'm still tired!" Les snapped. "Can.. Can I just nap?" he practically begged Jack.

"I guess," Jack reluctantly said. "I'll be back up later." The door shut behind him and Les tried to actually get some sleep for the first time all day.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the roof of the lodging house. His conversation with Les had left him with a weird feeling, something was wrong and he was determined to figure out what. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Something wrong Jack?" Crutchie questioned.

"No, everything is fine Crutch," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know that's not true," Crutchie chuckled. "Now, why don't ya tell me what's wrong so you can quit pacing the roof."

"I'm not pacing," Jack snapped, before realizing that he his feet were walking the perimeter of the rooftop. He quickly stopped and sat on the edge.

Crutchie laughed at the behavior of his brother, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Jack sighed, "It's Les, he's hiding something, but I can't figure out what."

"And what makes you think that?"

"All he wants to do is sleep, that's not like him. Normally, we'd have to strap Les to the bed to get him to rest," Jack explained.

"Maybe last night shook him up bit? He's never been soaked so bad before."

"I don't know Crutch I've got a feeling this is about more than just the soaking."

"How bout I go and talk to him?" Crutchie offered. "Then I can tell ya what I think of all this."

"You're the best Crutch," Jack said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"That's what brothers are for."

* * *

Les woke to a knock at the door, "Hey there Les, how ya feeling?" Crutchie said hobbling in.

"I'm fine," Les mumbled.

"That's good, Jack told me you were soaked pretty bad."

Les winced at the thought of the night before. "Yeah, the Corvine brothers jumped me on the way home" he mumbled out.

"Really?" Crutchie said. He made a note to tell Jack that.

"Yeah, listen Crutchie I'm kinda tried could I go back to bed?"

"Sure kid, yell if you need anything," Crutchie made his way out the door. Jack was right something happened and they had to find out quick.

* * *

Crutchie found Jack with Davey talking quietly on the roof.

"So what'd find out Crutch?" Jack asked anxiously.

"You're right Jack. Something's up with Les he ain't acting right."

"God what could've happened last night?" Davey exclaimed.

"He said he was jumped by the Corvine brothers on his way home."

"The Corvine brothers!" Jack exclaimed. "All three of em!"

"I think so, he never said who," Crutchie said.

"Who's the Corvine brothers?" Davey asked frantically.

"They're a gang from Brooklyn, they're always givin Spot's boys trouble," Jack explained.

"Then what were they doing in Manhatten?"

"Sometimes they come over and meet up with there other gang "friends"," Crutchie said.

"That's it I'm going down there and finding out what happened," Davey said rushing to the ladder.

"Davey!" Jack exclaimed chasing his friend down the ladder. "We can't just demand he answer any question we ask. We have to go about this the right way."

"And when will that time be? My folks are freaking out because Les can't come home. What am I supposed to tell them?" Davey fumed.

"I don't know Dave," Jack sighed. He slumps against the ladder running his hand through his hair.

The three boys sit in a still silence. Suddenly, the silence is broken when a blood curdling scream erupts from Les.

* * *

Les tossed and turned in his bed. He can't seem to sleep no matter how hard he tries. Nightmares creep up every time he closes his eyes. Finally, he finds a comfortable position and he drifts into sleep.

 _Les wakes up in a dark alley he tries to sit up but someone is holding him down._

" _Not so fast baby newsie."_

 _Paul Corvine. Les' blood runs cold. "Get off of me!" He screams._

" _What was that?" Paul laughs. "I think he said stay on me," the boys laugh wickedly._

" _No! Get off of me, please!" Les begs._

" _You asked for it," the boys taunt._

 _The alley changes to the roof of the lodging house. Jack sits on the railing. "You know that you shouldn't sell so far from the lodging house near dark."_

" _I know Jack," Les starts._

" _I've told you before and now look what happened!" Jack fumes._

" _I'm sorry," Les pleads._

 _Suddenly, Les is in the lodging house._

" _Why didn't you fight?" Davey asks him tears streaming down his face._

" _I tried Davey I promise!" Les croaks tears streaming down his face._

 _Davey turns away from Les, "You're disgusting."_

" _Davey, no please!" Davey looks back at Les one last time before walking out the door, not looking back._

 _Les screams for his brother. "I'm sorry," he sobs._

* * *

Davey and Jack rushed into Les' room. He was twisted in the blankets fighting to get free. Davey went over and touched Les' shoulder trying to wake him up. "Les wake up you're having a nightmare."

Les flung his arms hitting Davey in the nose, "No get off of me!" He screamed.

Davey cried in pain, blood began to flow from his nose.

"Crutchie, fix Davey's nose I'll handle this," Jack ordered.

"Jack I can do this I'm hi..," Davey began.

"Go and fix your nose Dave, I've helped other newsies out of nightmares before."

"He's right Davey," Crutchie said. "Jack knows what he's doing, you need to get your nose fixed before Les wakes up and finds out he punched you."

"Okay," Davey said hesitantly. "I'm coming back as soon I'm fixed up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Jack said. "Now go."

Crutchie and Davey exited the room. Jack slowly approached the bed. Les was still mumbling for for someone to get off of him. Jack cautiously sat down next to Les and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Les, it's okay. You're having a nightmare." Jack said, holding the fighting boy. Les continued to fight, but Jack just pulled him in tighter whispering in his ear.

"J-Jack?" Les hiccuped after a minute.

Jack pulled Les in tight, "I'm right here Les."

Les fell into Jack's embrace. His soft cries turned into sobs. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"You have nothing to sorry for," Jack said in a soothing voice. He continued to hold while he sobbed into his shirt, until finally he fell back asleep.

Suddenly, the door opened. Davey rushed in, "How's he doing?"

"I got him to calm down, he just finally got back to sleep," Jack said, solemnly looking down at Les.

"Did he say what happened?"

"No, all he said was that he was sorry."

"What? He has nothing to be sorry for" Davey said.

"I know," Jack looked down at Les. He ran his hand through the young boy's hair. "Those boys really did a number on ya didn't they kid."

Davey gave a distraught look, "What happens now?"

"We just gotta wait and see. Let's hope he'll talk soon." Jack said, putting Les down on the bed and ushering Davey out of the room.

"You go ahead Jack," Davey said before Jack left the room. "I'm gonna sit in here for awhile."

Jack nodded and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Hey Les," Davey sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Ma and Dad are worried sick about you. They really want you to come home, so please Les tell us what's wrong so we can help you," Davey squeezed Les' hand, then exited the room, leaving his little brother to himself.

* * *

 **Thank you all again for reading! And a special thank you to SomedayonBroadway for reviewing last chapter. You have no idea the freak out I had when I saw your username!**


End file.
